To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
That is, a wireless communication system is developing rapidly and, particularly, is recently developing in a form capable of supporting a high-speed large capacity data service in order to satisfy user's various desires. As one way for the high-speed large capacity data service, installing a small cell as well as an existing macro cell is being taken into consideration.
Generally, the small cell has a narrow coverage and therefore, can support a data rate higher than a data rate that the macro cell services by a closer distance with a terminal. Accordingly, in case where it is difficult to communicate with the existing macro cell, effective network management is possible using the small cell supporting the high data rate. That is, the small cell is used in a shadow area of the macro cell or an area of a great traffic demand, thereby being capable of making contribution to the effective network management.
To connect to the small cell, a terminal first has to discover the small cell. That is, because the small cell has a narrower coverage than the macro cell, there is a high possibility in which the terminal first connects to the macro cell. Accordingly, the terminal that is connecting to the macro cell can do handover to the small cell after discovering the small cell. Accordingly, a procedure and technique for more efficiently discovering the small cell is demanded.